Antes del Comienzo
by Aihane
Summary: El día que Klaudia fallece, Weismann pierde mucho más que una hermana, también era su amiga y compañera de toda la vida. Un recorrido por la memoria de un par de niños mucho antes de que su apellido fuera famoso.
1. Disclaimer y notas de autor

**Buenas y santas gente**. Antes que nada, lo que sigue a continuación no es mas que un bla bla bla por parte de esta autora y el correspondiente disclaimer, de modo que si prefieres ir directo al grano pasa al siguiente capitulo. ;)

Bien a modo de comentario empece viendo K-project el día que se estreno, de pura casualidad por no tener nada más que un principio me causaba cierta molestia porque los episodios eran un tanto extraños y creaban más preguntas que respuestas sin embargo fue justamente eso lo que me mantuvo enganchada hasta el final o mejor dicho hasta el día de hoy que sigo esperando la dichosa segunda temporada.

Hace rato que tengo este fic dando vueltas, desde que salio la película y en consecuencia volví a ver la serie que se me había ocurrido y pues para que dejarlo solo en mis pensamientos si lo puedo plasmar en palabras. Me gusta el hecho de que al no saber en profundidad sobre el pasado de los personajes quedan abierto a la imaginación.

Particularmente se me dio por escribir sobre estos hermanos justamente porque el pasado de Weismann fue uno de los giros más llamativos de la historia, el hecho que perder a su hermana lo haya marcado tanto a fin de querer aislarse del mundo entero me hizo plantearme como habría sido su relación hasta entonces, su infancia y demás que los llevo a ser tan unidos, incluso con investigación y de guerra de por medio.

Así que bueno, básicamente esta es mi visión de como fueron las cosas antes de que todo comenzara. Espero que les guste y disculpen si faltan acentos en algunas palabras pero office 2013 y yo todavía no nos amigamos.

Sin más que decir salvo que disfruten la lectura.

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** **Los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad intelectual del estudio GoHands6 y Shingo Suzukino se pretende lucrar ni ofender a nadie. Este fic solo busca entretener.**


	2. Parte 1

¿Quién es Adolf K. Weismann? Algún día su nombre daría mucho de qué hablar, sería un referente a nivel global, sin embargo hoy por hoy no es más que un desconocido. Un prodigio de diez años, cabello plateado, ojos azules, menudo y todavía algo pequeño para su edad. Actualmente se encuentra a un paso de terminar el secundario en tiempo récord y aspira con entrar a una universidad de prestigio en Alemania, su sueño es estudiar a fondo las ciencias y ser un investigador.

Klaudia Weismann es su hermana, dos años mayor recién empezando la secundaria y de hecho ya le cuesta, salvo por deportes o biología en lo demás anda un poco perdida pero básicamente porque se distrae con facilidad. De cabello rubio platinado, ojos azules y todavía más alta que su hermanito. Aun no tiene ninguna aspiración para su futuro, le gusta disfrutar el día a día con sus amigos, explorando la naturaleza pero por sobre todo jugar con su hermano, a quien apoda Weiss porque según ella, sus otros nombres son difíciles para poner sobre nombre

Actualmente viven en un pequeño pueblo, en una modesta casa puesto que sus padres no son muy pudientes. Su historia todavía no es conocida, pero sin duda alguien algún día en su búsqueda de la verdad querrá remontarse hasta los inicios, donde todo comenzó.

—Nee, Weiss ¿qué estás haciendo?—llamo la chica mientras husmeaba por sobre el hombro de su hermano

— ¿Que parece? Estoy leyendo—

—Eso es aburrido, porque mejor no salimos a jugar— propuso con emoción

—A mí me divierte…además, ellos no me quieren ahí— dijo con un aire melancólico

— ¿Qué dices? Claro que si—

—¡Klaudia! ¿Qué te dije de molestar a tu hermano?— la voz de su progenitora gritando desde la puerta le causo un escalofrío.

— ¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada!— se defendió pero fue en vano

—Que tú seas una holgazana no te da derecho a estorbarle mientras estudia, anda vamos a tu cuarto— dijo su madre mientras le daba golpes con el repasador en la cabeza

—De acuerdo, ya me voy—refunfuño la niña y despotricando se marchó a la habitación conjunta cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

El muchacho suspiro pues sabía que eso no la detendría, en efecto, segundos más tarde sintió como alguien se asomaba por la ventana.

—Weeeeiisss…—

—Estamos en el primer piso, si te caes de esta altura incluso tu cabeza dura saldrá lastimada—recalco a la niña que mantenía el equilibrio sobre la cornisa del techo

—Estaré bien, ahora vamos salgamos un rato, es un hermoso día te hará bien tomar un poco de aire fresco—insistió y su hermano la miro fijamente dubitativo, finalmente resignado cerro el libro y se dirigió a la ventana.

El pequeño riachuelo que bordeaba aquel pueblecito siempre resultaba un entretenido punto de reunión para los niños del pueblo quienes se aventuraban en busca de peces e insectos. Como era de suponerse un grupo de sus compañeros de escuela y vecinos ya se encontraban allí.

— ¡Miren es Klaudia!— anuncio uno de ellos al verla venir—Y….oh….no

—Hola muchachos—saludo alegremente y recibió una respuesta similar—Espero que no les moleste que haya traído a mi hermano

—mmm…— respondieron con desgano

— ¿Qué hacen?—

—Encontramos esta lagartija de agua. ¿No es fabuloso?—comento uno mostrando el pequeño ser negro y amarillo que tenía en la mano

—Es una salamandra, no una lagartija—corrigió el muchacho

—Qué más da, un reptil es un reptil—

— De hecho es un anfibio—

—Y a ti quien te pregunto, nerd—

—Oye, no seas así con él—defendió la chica

—Lo siento pero es que tu hermano es una biblioteca andante nunca se calla—

—Si, a nadie le interesa saber si es una salamandra o un anfibio—

— Con ese concepto para ti un pez y un delfín son la misma cosa—dijo y como respuesta uno de los chicos lo empujo de atrás, arrojándolo de cara al agua.

El grupo se reía a carcajadas pero les duro poco ya que un par de puñetazos después y todos estaban en el piso llorando con la nariz rota.

—Nunca más se atrevan a molestar a mi hermano, oyeron—amenazo la chica blandiendo el puño para reafirmar sus palabras—Ahora largo, antes que me arrepienta

Podía ser una chica pero a la hora de pelear se movía como un mono y golpeaba con fuerza, de modo que nadie necesito pensarlo dos veces antes de salir corriendo, aunque eso no impidió que profirieran algún insulto en su contra

— ¿Estás bien Weiss?—dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, se encontraba completamente empapado—Lo lamento

—Descuida, yo ya sabía, no encajo en este lugar—dijo con tristeza—Sera mejor que regrese a casa

—Vamos, te acompaño—

* * *

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?—el grito de su madre que acompaño la bofetada que le dio— ¿Cómo te atreves a llevar a tu hermano a un lugar tan peligroso? ¿Qué tal si le pasaba algo?

—Pero no le paso nada realmente—

—Esta empapado, será mejor que no se enferme o sino…— gruño mientras secaba al muchacho con la toalla

—Ya está mamá, no es para tanto—insistía este

—Tu hermano es la única esperanza de esta familia, así que deja de ser tan egoísta y ocúpate de tus asuntos antes de seguir interrumpiendo con sus estudios—

—Si mamá, lo siento—se disculpó bajando la mirada

Esa noche Adolf se encontraba en pijamas pero todavía seguía inmerso en aquellos pesados libros de física.

—Weiss…— sintió que lo llamaban, volteo y desde la puerta su hermana lo miraba con mucha tristeza— ¿Cómo te sientes?—

—Estoy bien, descuida—dijo, la mirada de su hermana le incomodaba de alguna manera, pese a que se la veía muy decaída aun así sonrió al escuchar eso.

—Me alegro – dijo—Y siento lo de esta tarde

—Descuida, no es tu culpa—respondió—No importa lo que diga mamá

—Aun así…en fin, que descanses—

—Hasta mañana—

* * *

Intentaba concentrarse en esas complicadas fórmulas matemáticas pero resultaba difícil si de fondo podía sentir los gritos e insultos provenientes de las habituales discusiones de sus padres. De pronto el ruido se sintió amortiguado junto con el sonido de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse, volteo y vio a su hermana de pie frente a la cama.

— ¿Qué haces?—

—Vine a leer contigo—anuncio y arrastrando otra silla se sentó a su lado en el escritorio, tomo uno de los avanzados libros universitarios, lo abrió en una página al azar y comenzó a leer.

Adolf pudo ver como el concentrado rostro de su hermana cambiaba de expresión en la medida que se desanimaba al no entender nada de lo que estaba leyendo. Finalmente la chica dejo caer de lleno su cara sobre la mesa.

—Klaudia, ¿qué haces?—suspiro mientras veía a su hermana todavía recostada sobre el libro—Es evidente que a ti no te interesa nada de esto.

—Pero a ti si—dijo y él se sorprendió—Quiero saber acerca de lo que te interesa, quiero saber de ti Weiss, de esa forma estoy segura de que encontraremos algo que podamos hacer juntos.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto?—

— ¡Porque eres mi hermano!...mi único hermano—dijo con tristeza—Yo no quiero que seamos un par de desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, aunque seas un genio y por más que yo no entienda de todo esto, aun así quiero que compartamos cosas juntos-

Adolf la contemplo dubitativo durante unos segundos, su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión en particular, finalmente volvió a suspirar resignado.

—Intenta lo que quieras pero dudo que entiendas lo que hay ahí—dijo mientras cerraba el libro que había estado leyendo, luego para sorpresa de la chica se trepo al escritorio haciendo pie sobre la silla para alcanzar los libros más altos de su repisa. Tomo un pequeño libro, de tapa amarilla muy desgastada y cubierto de polvo, lo sacudió y se lo entrego

—Empieza con este—dijo y ella sonrió ante la expectativa

En efecto para Klaudia resulto mucho más fácil leer y entender aquel libro ya que era de secundario si bien hablaba de astronomía y nunca antes había leído al respecto podía entender lo que este explicaba.

—Wow, Weiss ¿esto es lo que tanto te gusta?—

—Sí, ese fue uno de los primeros libros que leí al respecto y me intereso mucho ver como objetos y cuerpos que están a tanta distancia pueden influir en nosotros. Las estrellas, los planetas, están a kilómetros de aquí y aun así siguen presentes en nuestra vida diaria—explicaba y su hermana le contemplaba con emoción—Quiero saber más al respecto, ¿no sería grandioso si descubriéramos una forma de obtener poderes gracias a la influencia de otros objetos?, tal como el mar se mueve por la luna

—Suena genial, ojala seas tú quien lo descubra—

* * *

Esa noche Adolf pensó que su hermana se traía algo entre manos, Klaudia había terminado de cenar primero que todos y anuncio que se iba a la cama después de eso. En su habitación cerró la puerta con fuerza para que todos en la casa escucharan que ella ya se encontraba allí. Por supuesto, esta actitud paso desapercibida para sus progenitores quienes se hayan demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos.

De todas formas, se marchó a continuar con sus estudios, pero al cabo de unos minutos el golpeteo de un cristal le llamo la atención. Por fuera, su hermana golpeaba suavemente la ventana pidiendo que la abriera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—increpo una vez que la dejara pasar

—Shhhh, que papá todavía está despierto—dijo en voz baja y camino de puntitas hasta la puerta a fin de cerrarla. –Ahora sí, vine a llevarte a un lugar genial

— ¿A dónde?—

—Es sorpresa—

— ¿Son las once de la noche y pretendes que nos escapemos de casa para ir quien sabe dónde?—

—Así es—

—Olvídalo—

—Anda Weiss, confía en mí. Sera genial, lo prometo—dijo y le tendió la mano, el muchacho dudo pero realmente no tenía razones para no confiar en su hermana.

Bajaron nuevamente al jardín con ayuda de un árbol que daba a las ventanas, ya en el suelo Klaudia saco un pañuelo del bolsillo

—Ten cúbrete los ojos—

— ¡¿Cómo?!—

—Te dije que es una sorpresa—

—Pero como se supone que pueda caminar si estoy vendado—

—Aisshh yo te guiare, ahora deja de cuestionarme todo y haz caso—

Sorprendido incluso de sí mismo, el muchacho se vendo y quedo completamente a merced de la chica. Tenía que admitir que el camino no era complicado, recto en su mayoría, aun así resultaba un poco incómodo caminar sin saber a dónde, y tras un rato de lo que parecía ser una subida comenzaba a cansarse

— ¿Falta mucho?—

—No, ya casi llegamos—anuncio emocionada—Listo, ven aquí. Ya puedes quitarte eso

Se despojó del trozo de tela recuperando la visión, lo primero que noto es que se encontraban en una colina lindera al pueblo, podía verse a lo lejos y por debajo las pequeñas casas y comercios, por lo demás todo estaba oscuro.

— ¿Esta se supone que es mi sorpresa?— pregunto pero ella negó sonriente y levanto un dedo señalando hacia arriba

—Es esa—dijo y el muchacho levanto la vista al cielo nocturno. Lo que vio le hizo contener una exhalación, y de la impresión se dejó caer sentado al suelo. Un hermoso firmamento lleno de estrellas blancas y brillantes que parecían estar tan cercas que bastaba extender una mano para poder tocarlas. Estaba extasiado, podía identificar constelaciones, la vía láctea e incluso algunos planetas cercanos, era tan imponente demasiado como para describirlo.

Klaudia se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa radiante al ver el impacto que tuvo su sorpresa en su hermano

—Sabes, pensé que quizás nunca habías visto esto salvo en tus libros—comento, su hermano volteo y esta vez de sus ojos comenzaron a salir una incontenible cantidad de lágrimas, se arrojó sobre ella tirándola al suelo en un fuerte abrazo

— ¡Klaudia!—sollozo con voz ronca—Te quiero hermana, te quiero mucho…por favor, nunca dejes de quererme ¿sí?

— ¿Qué dices Weiss? Yo nunca te voy a dejar de querer—aseguró mientras le frotaba el cabello

—Es que yo siempre pensé que…siendo tan diferentes…y mamá que siempre hace diferencia entre nosotros, yo realmente creí que terminarías odiándome como lo hacen todos—dijo llorando de dolor—Tenía mucho miedo de eso

—Adolf—llamo con voz suave para tranquilizarlo—eres mi hermanito y desde que naciste que me hace muy feliz tenerte de lo contrario pienso que mi vida hubiera sido muy solitaria y triste. No me importa si somos diferentes, puedes ser un genio o incluso el más idiota de todos pero aun así te voy a querer igual—Afirmó con una sonrisa—Y siempre buscare la forma de estar juntos.

Su hermano asintió entre sollozos y volvió a abrazarla con más fuerza, ella le correspondió hasta que se hubiera calmado.

* * *

— ¿Andrómeda?—

—Si es una galaxia…y también una criatura de la mitología griega—

— ¿Cómo puede ser ambas cosas?—

—Jajaja, no me refiero a que comparten nombre—

—Oh… ¡genial!—

— ¿Otra vez acá?—antes que pudieran reaccionar la voz de su madre se hallaba a sus espaldas, tomo a la chica rudamente de un brazo y la arrastro hasta la mitad del cuarto—Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que fastidiar a tu hermano

—Ouch, ¡de acuerdo ya me voy!—

—Él tiene mucho que hacer, deja de molestar—

— ¡Mamá! ¡Ya basta!—para sorpresa de ambas mujeres el muchacho grito poniéndose de pie firme frente a ellas—Klaudia no está molestando, me hace compañía

— ¡No tienes tiempo para estas tonterías! Deberías estar estudiando para ganar esa beca y sacarnos de este mugroso pueblo—

— ¡Eso hago! Y con su compañía puedo estudiar mejor, así que por favor ya deja de tratar mal a mi hermana—dijo con furia sin embargo podía notar que le temblaban las piernas y al voz.

Su madre paso la vista de uno al otro y finalmente soltó a la chica de manera despectiva

— ¡Bien! ¡Hagan lo que quieran!—rugió y se marchó hecha una furia hasta su cuarto

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto y pese a que intentaba lucir sereno Klaudia pudo notar que tenía los ojos vidriosos. Le sujeto las manos con fuerza para calmar el temblequeo incesante.

—Sí, muchas gracias Weiss—dijo ella sonriente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.


	3. Parte 2

Siempre era lo mismo, ya no importaban las razones podía ser incluso la más ridícula como quien lavaba los platos, o donde se dejó la ropa sucia pero cualquier excusa era buena para que entre sus padres se desatara una guerra mundial y terminaban a los gritos e insultos en la cocina. Últimamente se había vuelto algo tan frecuente que los chicos ya lo ignoraban.

— ¿Te molesta si vengo a leer aquí?—pregunto Adolf desde la puerta a su hermana quien se encontraba sentada en la cama leyendo una revista, ella le invito a entrar.

Eso también se había vuelto una costumbre, estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia de Klaudia que si ella no iba a su cuarto era él quien la buscaba.

Se tiró boca abajo en la cama junto a ella, quien tras darle una sonrisa, continúo con su lectura, se sentían tranquilos y al parecer la pelea de sus padres había terminado. Sin embargo no paso mucho hasta que sintieron a su madre llegar presurosa, al parecer algo la tenía realmente feliz.

—¡Adolf! ¡Llego esto para ti!—dijo emocionada agitando un sobre al aire

El muchacho se levantó a recibir la carta, abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa cuando reconoció el logo impreso en esta, presuroso rasgo el papel y comenzó a leer su contenido.

—Es de la universidad…dicen que me aceptaron—dijo casi sin voz, anonadado de la emoción mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana quien le sonreía y levantaba los pulgares

—¡Bien hecho Weiss!—

—Ese es mi hijo sabía que lo lograrías—felicito su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo—Habrá que comenzar a empacar todo y en un mes ambos partiremos a Berlín.

— ¿Ambos? ¿Y qué será de papá y Klaudia?—

—Ellos se quedaran aquí, después de todo la invitación es solo para ti y obvio yo tengo que ir porque todavía eres menor de edad—

—Pero…—

— ¡Qué emoción! ¡Berlín! No puedo esperar—dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba cantando alegremente.

Adolf se quedó parado intacto mirando la carta fijamente lleno de sentimientos encontrados

—Weiss…—llamo su hermana

—No voy a ir—dijo terminante sin siquiera voltear a verla

—Weiss, ven siéntate—invito ella con dulzura y su hermano se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, sintió como ella le rodeaba en un fuerte abrazo—Tienes que ir

— ¡No! ¡No quiero!—dijo con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que comenzaban a surcar su rostro

— Claro que sí, esto es lo que siempre has querido, ¿o acaso ya te olvidaste?—

—No puedo hacerlo, no sin ti—insistió y volteo a verla solo para descubrir que ella también estaba llorando pese a que sonreía con mucho esfuerzo

—Sí que puedes—dijo pegando su frente a la suya y cerrando los ojos—Vas a ir y vas a luchar por tu sueño y yo te estaré apoyando

—Pero no quiero que estemos separados…me sentiré muy solo—

—Siempre estaré contigo aunque estemos lejos—aseguro con confianza—Y te prometo que encontrare la forma de que volvamos a vernos otra vez.

—….—

—No desperdicies esta oportunidad por la que tanto has luchado, ve, aprende, investiga y descubre todo eso que siempre has querido—

El muchacho asintió pero aun así continuo llorando mientras abrazaba a su hermana nuevamente.

* * *

Su vida dio un giro drástico a partir de su ingreso a la universidad y desde ese momento fue como si todo avanzara a una velocidad de vértigo. Parecía ayer cuando fue invitado como ayudante alumno a participar de la investigación de aquella misteriosa y reciente tabla en ruinas, el estallido de la segunda guerra mundial se sentía cosa de algunos minutos atrás. Detestaba la guerra, francamente no parecía encontrar motivos que justificaran esa clase de matanza aun así se sorprendía a si mismo puesto que trabajaba junto con las fuerzas del eje quienes estaban patrocinando su investigación, en tan solo un par de años se había convertido en jefe del proyecto K, el cual buscaba una utilidad para la tabla de Dresden. Si bien no compartía los intereses bélicos que el ejército tenía sobre esta, poseía la esperanza de descubrir un uso que le trajera felicidad a todos, podía soñar un poco ingenuo pero él era así.

—Profesor Weismann por favor espere a que lleguen los escoltas—

—Tonterías, soy un hombre de ciencia porque alguien habría de atacarme—dijo mientras bajaba del auto y caminaba en dirección al museo de ciencias, el cual era tan solo una fachada que ocultaba la entrada al centro de investigaciones.

Estaba por ingresar al edificio, cuando vio que el portero se acercaba y muy tarde descubrió la navaja que traía oculta en la manga de su uniforme, arremetió en su contra con la intención de apuñalarlo bajo la costilla pero se vio entorpecido por la figura de un recién llegado quien con habilidad desarmo al sujeto de un golpe. El asesino, volteo con intención de contratacar a puño limpio pero se percató que ahora tenía el cañón de una pistola en la frente.

—Yo que tú lo pienso dos veces—dijo la familiar voz de una chica— ¡Guardias! Llévense a este traidor—Media docena de uniformados cayeron a apresar al supuesto portero, reduciéndolo contra el suelo con facilidad

—¡Klaudia!—exclamo el joven científico con muchísima emoción y corrió a abrazar a su hermana, sin embargo esta lo esquivo y comenzó a pellizcarle de la cintura

—Como te atreves a no responderme las últimas cartas que te envié—dijo furiosa

—Ouchh hermana, lo lamento pero se supone que mi traslado tenía que ser un secreto—

—Ya veo, por eso se enteró todo el mundo—

—Pero no fue mi culpa yo no dije nada a nadie, lo lamento—le suplicó y finalmente fue liberado

—Rayos…me tenías muy preocupada—dijo mientras le miraba con seriedad pese a que el sonreía todavía como un idiota

—Y tú a mi desde que me dijiste que te unirías al ejercito—resalto—

—Bueno, realmente nunca pensé que se desataría la segunda guerra mundial cuando lo hice—se excusó—Y lo importante es que pude llegar a tu lado

Esta vez fue Klaudia quien corrió a abrazar a su hermano, el cual le correspondió con mucho ánimo

—Me siento tan feliz—exclamo minutos más tarde cuando ya se encontraban dentro del centro de investigaciones—tenemos un nuevo laboratorio, la investigación va progresando y contigo como mi asistente seguro avanzamos mucho más

—Guardaespaldas—

— Es lo mismo, acaso me dirás que no me ayudaras como en los viejos tiempos—

—Por supuesto, sabes que hare lo que pueda para apoyarte en tus locos inventos—

—Lo ves…Oh teniente ya está aquí, usted siempre tan puntual—dijo a un tercer hombre, un uniformado de rasgos orientales

—Profesor Weisman, veo que el traslado ha sido exitoso—

—Así es, mire déjeme presentarle a mi hermana Klaudia—dijo arrastrando a su hermana un paso al frente para que el oficial la viera, en cuanto la muchacha clavo los ojos en el hombre este se ruborizo por completo

—Klaudia este es el teniente cuyo nombre todavía no puedo pronunciar pero siempre viene a ver las pruebas de la investigación—

—Ko…Kokujōji Daikaku—dijo nervioso y bajo la mirada—

—Un placer conocerlo teniente—saludo alegremente y eso incomodo aún más al nipón

—Jajaja teniente tiene toda la cara roja, acaso le gusta mi hermana—señalo y como respuesta el hombre bajo más su gorra para cubrirse parte de la cara

—Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a ver si el cargamento llego a salvo— se apresuró y tras una rápida despedida salió prácticamente corriendo, Adolf se reía hasta que sintió un ligero golpe en la nuca, volteo para ver la mirada de reproche de su hermana

—No molestes al teniente, se ve que es una buena persona—

* * *

— ¿Quieres?—dijo mientras ofrecía una taza de café humeante, el muchacho asintió mientras se estiraba sobre su asiento hasta hacer sonar su espalda, había estado un rato largo estudiando unas fórmulas que ya eran altas horas de la madrugada, aun así su hermana se halla a su lado, llevando consigo las notas de cualquier avance que pudiera hacer.

—Hay tanto por hacer, que a veces no se ni por dónde empezar—comento mientras daba un sorbo

—Quizás evitando que los ratones exploten como cartuchos de dinamita—señalo la chica

—Que cruel eres hermana—dijo más aun así rio—Yo realmente espero que mi investigación traiga felicidad a las personas, odiaría ver que la utilicen como arma

—Pues entonces no fue buena idea dejar que el ejército patrocine todo esto—comentó—Pero además, no importa con qué intención lo hagas siempre habrá algún loco que le hallara la vuelta para corromper su uso, deberías contentarte con haber hecho un descubrimiento que cambiara la forma de pensar de la humanidad, ya ellos decidirán qué camino quieren seguir

—Lo sé, pero aun así me gustaría dejar al menos la visión de que se pueden hacer cosas buenas con un gran poder, no solo destruir cosas sino también protegerlas—

—Eso suena muy utópico…ojala lo consigas—

—Sabes, todo esto me da nostalgia después de todo no es muy diferente a cuando vivíamos en el pueblo, estudiando hasta tarde, tu acompañándome y de fondo…un conflicto que nos resulta ajeno a ambos—bromeo pero luego se calló y tras un rato de estar pensativo volvió a ver a su hermana con mucha seriedad—Gracias… por haber estado siempre.

—Tonterías, no necesitas agradecerme nada siempre lo hice con gusto y voluntad—dijo pero aun así el muchacho se levantó y la rodeo en un abrazo, ella no dijo nada más, simplemente lo abrazo también.

* * *

— ¡Teniente! ¿Le molesta si me siento?—pregunto alegremente y en cuanto el moreno escucho su voz se sonrojo como por arte de magia

—Señorita Klaudia, por supuesto que no, tome asiento—

— ¿Por qué es siempre tan formal? Pensé que después de este tiempo ya había confianza entre nosotros—bromeo y el hombre asintió con efusividad—Sabe, ahora que lo pienso, nunca pude agradecerle realmente por cuidar de mi hermano—

—Agradecerme ¿por qué?—

—Adolf, desde pequeño es muy torpe para socializar, me hizo muy feliz ver que acá hizo a tan buen amigo—

— Seguro pero eso no es algo tan noble—

—Claro que sí, me dejo muy tranquila ver como se divierten y como usted lo protege pese a que mi hermano pueda ser un poco fastidioso a veces, se lo agradezco mucho—

—Al contrario, señorita, agradezco a usted que me tenga tanta estima—

—Y sigue con sus formalismos—dijo riendo pero no duro mucho porque una estridente sirena comenzó a sonar por todo el recinto y puso en alerta a los soldados

— ¡Bombarderos!—

La sirena retumbaba en sus oídos y le causaba piel de gallina, sin mencionar que ya podía sentir el suelo vibrar producto de las bombas que se detonaban en la cercanía, aun así él debía terminar de salvar aquellos documentos, eran de vital importancia para la investigación. Termino de juntar los papeles en la carpeta y con esta bajo el brazo corrió hacia la salida, pero tras una fuerte explosión el edificio se sacudió con violencia y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no perder el equilibrio, sintió el crujir de una estructura y asustado miro hacia arriba solo para ver como grandes fragmentos de una viga se desplomaban sobre su cabeza.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar sintió que lo empujaban por la espalda y salió despedido hacia un costado. Cayo seco y le costó unos segundos incorporarse nuevamente solo para ver quien había sido el responsable.

—Klaudia—dijo casi sin voz, horrorizado al ver que su hermana se encontraba desplomada en el suelo y su pierna estaba atrapada por un gran trozo de cemento. Corrió torpemente en dirección a ella y con mucho esfuerzo logro liberarla, la tomo en brazos para ayudarla a incorporarse medianamente—

—Weiss…tienes que salir de aquí—advirtió

—Tu pierna está rota hay que llevarte con un doctor—dijo temblando mientras evaluaba la gravedad de la herida

—¡Weiss! No hay tiempo, ¡vete de aquí!—

— ¡No me iré sin ti!—dijo, y sus ojos se empañaron nuevamente, sin embargo su hermana lo miraba con mucha seriedad. Volvió a abrir la boca para decirle algo pero no llego a escucharlo, ni siquiera el mismo puesto que una bomba que detono sobre el edificio provoco un sonido ensordecedor un destello que los cegó temporalmente haciéndoles perder la conciencia.

Por unos instantes todo se volvió blanco y un silbido resonaba entumecido en sus oídos. Recobro la visión pero aun así tardo unos segundos más en ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se encontraba tirado sobre una pila de escombros, arriba el cielo azul era una clara señal que el edificio ya no estaba, se incorporó con dificultad y contemplo con terror como no solo el laboratorio sino que todo lo que se hallaba a diez kilómetros a la redonda estaba completamente destruido. De alguna extraña manera él se hallaba a salvo pero estaba seguro que la espada de Damocles que pendía sobre su cabeza en lo alto era en parte responsable de ello.

Giro su cabeza en todas direcciones en busca de su hermana, cuando diviso un montículo de cabellos rubio ceniza sintió que el aire se le escapaba por completo de sus pulmones. Corrió en dirección a ellos y encontró a la chica tumbada con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Klaudia!—Gritó con desesperación mientras la sujetaba en sus brazos— ¡Klaudia!

La muchacha abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y volteo a ver quién la llamaba, sonrió al verlo.

—Vaya, me alegra que estés a salvo—dijo y pudo sentir que su voz sonaba como si tuviera liquido atorado en ella—Weiss…lo siento

— ¿Qué?... ¡no te atrevas!—reprocho desconsolado pero su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse de manera involuntaria junto con el llanto.

—No voy a poder acompañarte hasta el final—dijo llevando una temblorosa mano al rostro de su hermano—

—No me dejes…por favor—suplico mientras le sujetaba la mano con más fuerza

— Weiss…yo sé que los harás felices a todos…a mí me hiciste muy feliz— su voz se entrecorto y dejo caer su brazo carente de fuerzas—Hasta la próxima…

—¡Klaudia!...hermana…no te mueras—grito con todas sus fuerzas pero sabía que era en vano porque ella ya no le escuchaba.

Volvió a aferrar el cuerpo de la chica, llorando angustiosamente por un largo rato, nunca supo ciertamente cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, si bien es cierto que para cuando el Teniente llego a socorrerlo, la mano de su hermana se sentía completamente fría…o quizás era él.

* * *

 _Mi querido lector/a, si llegaste hasta acá te agradezco de corazón, ojala haya sido de tu agrado y si no siempre son bienvenidos cualquier tipo de críticas o comentarios._

 _Por lo pronto no tengo nada más que decir salvo: Gracias por leer._

 _Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
